1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More specifically, the invention is an arm exercise apparatus for a wheelchair. The invention is a length of surgical tubing attached at one end to a wrist strap, and at the other end to a swing arm assembly attached above the footrest of a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of providing a proper means of exercise for people confined to wheelchairs has attracted the attention of many other inventors. Although several solutions to this problem have been proposed, no invention known to the current inventor takes advantage of the propulsion of the wheelchair itself as a form of exercise while also minimizing the dimensions of the apparatus to a sufficiently small size so that it does not impair the usual use of the wheelchair. Additionally, other inventions fail to address the need to balance the extent to which opposing muscle groups are exercised.
At least three prior inventors have proposed propulsion systems for wheelchairs. The first, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,179, issued to David W. Beddome et al., describes a wheelchair attachment for the front of a wheelchair, having both arm levers and foot pedals, and functioning as both an exercise mechanism and a propulsion mechanism. The second, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,945, issued to Stuart G. Oxford, describes a wheelchair drive mechanism comprising a flexible, inverted U-shaped bar attached at each end to a rear wheel by a ratchet mechanism. Lastly, International Pat. App. No. WO 93/02910 describes a propulsion system for a wheelchair comprising a push bar 18 connected through a ratchet to the rear wheels. All three inventions add enough bulk to the wheelchair to interfere with other tasks, and additionally fail to provide balanced exercise to opposing muscle groups.
Several inventors have proposed stationary exercise equipment for use by people in wheelchairs. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,244, issued to Carl F. Tauber, Jr., describing a gymnastic set for wheelchair patients comprising a frame surrounding the wheelchair, having arm and leg exercising bars in front of the wheelchair, and arm exercising apparatus above and on either side of the wheelchair. This invention requires an able-bodied person to set up the frame around the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,494, issued to Theodore E. Lambert, Sr., describes an exercise apparatus for the handicapped comprising a pair of rocker arms having handgrips at one end and foot rests on the other, powered by a motor to provide passive/resistive motion of the arms and legs. Although good stationary exercise is provided, this patent does not disclose any means of balancing the exercise of various opposing muscle groups while pushing the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,435, issued to George A. Johns, describes various modifications to various exercise machines having weight and pulley type resistance mechanisms so that a wheelchair may be positioned to allow its occupant to use the machines. This patent does not disclose any means of balancing the exercise of various opposing muscle groups while pushing the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,825, issued to Peggy L. Kelly, describes a weight and pulley system which clamps to a door frame or a vertical frame above a wheelchair. This patent does not disclose any means of balancing the exercise of various opposing muscle groups while pushing the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,827, issued to Anthony A. Caruso, describes a rowing machine having a U-shaped base resting on the floor, so that a wheelchair can roll into the machine. The wheelchair's rear wheels sit on top of plates attached to the base, holding the machine in place. This patent does not disclose any means of balancing the exercise of various opposing muscle groups while pushing the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,423, issued to Mitchell R. Farran et al., describes a chair or sofa having the appearance of conventional furniture, and having a spring and pulley type resistance mechanism for exercise.
Other patents on exercise equipment include U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,302, issued to Samuel Miller, describing an arm exercising machine for a seated user; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,174, issued to Rradley R. Mason, describing an elastomeric tube configured to be used in a variety of shoulder strengthening exercises.
Other patents on devices for use with wheelchairs include U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,148, issued to James A. Gospodarich, describing a beverage container holder for a wheelchair; U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,558, issued to James A. Boyce, describing a wheelchair attachment allowing the occupant to perform a variety of different tasks; and U.K. Pat. App. No. 2,205,284 describing a spring-loaded independent suspension for a wheelchair.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a combination arm exercise apparatus and propulsion aid for a wheelchair solving the aforementioned problems is desired.